Inside The Howling Moon
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Harry hears a howl and thinks its Professor Lupin in danger. He goes into the Forbidden Forest and regrets following the howl of an escaped Werewolf convict. Note: During Harrys' third year after Lupins' transformation.
1. The Howl

**_This fanfic is around late January, just so you don't get confused with the book and the movie. This is after Harry finds out about Lupin, but he doesn't leave the school. ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The Howl

A long, ear-piercing howl reached the corridors of Gryffindor tower. The howl caught the attention of a thirteen-year-old boy, staring out his window to look at the full moon. His thoughts were set on a certain teacher he has as he continued staring at the moon. As he heard the loud howl his head twitched away from the sight of the moon and stared at the Forbidden Forest, just a few metres away from Hagrids' hut. His eyes widened behind his glasses he wore as the howler sounded in pain. As he whipped his head around to look around the boys' dorm, his jet-black hair waved in the wind it gave as his head spun to look around.

"That sounded like Professor Lupin" Harry said. "And it sounds like he's in pain."

Harry hopped off the window ledge and walked over to his trunk. It was a red trunk with his initials carved in gold on the lid. Harry opened his trunk and dug through his clothes to try and find his invisibility cloak. His hand, soon, touched something light and silky and he tried to pull it out, as Harry knew it was the invisibility cloak. Harry tried not to make a sound, so he didn't wake the other boys. The invisibility cloak was hidden halfway under all his robes and books, but he got it out by shifting them aside with his free hand. Once he got it out, Harry looked around his dorm once more to see if everyone was asleep.

Ron was snoring quite loudly, Neville was muttering in his sleep; probably about their next potions class with Professor Snape, Seamus and Dean were sleeping peacefully on their beds. Harry smiled and wrapped himself in the cloak, soon covering up his head in the cloak as he headed to the door. Harry didn't bother getting changed or closing his trunk, as he knew he would just help Professor Lupin, then go back to bed.

Before Harry left he grabbed his wand out of his bedside drawer. Harry closed the door and continued creeping down the stairs to the common room. He walked through the common room and towards the portrait hole. Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and started walking over to the grand staircase. Harry walked down the staircases, one time waiting for them to move back into place. Once Harry arrived in the entrance hall, he saw something in front of the castle doors.

"Mrs. Norris" Harry whispered, but she didn't hear him. "How will I get past her?"

Harry turned around and saw a vase near the marble staircase he came from.

"I hope no one will mind if I did this" Harry said. "Besides, Filch will probably think Peeves did it."

Harry took out his wand and moved his hand through the invisibility cloak.

He waved his wand and said in a light whisper, "_Flipendo_."

The vase exploded and shattered to the floor in a muddle of pieces. Mrs. Norris saw this and ran over to the shattered fragments of the vase and meowed as Harry slipped over to the door and opened it. Harry closed the door and started running towards Hagrids' hut. Harrys' feet trampled along the wet grass as he ran. Hagrids hut was coming into view as Harry stopped behind a tree near his friends' house. The lights were on, yet he couldn't see any movement inside. Harry ran the rest of the way to Hagrids' front doorstep. He reached his hand to open the door, but it was locked.

"I'm guessing he's asleep," Harry said.

Harry aimed his wand at the door and said "_Alohomora_."

The door clicked and Harry put his wand back in his pocket as he opened the door. Inside was Hagrid, sitting in his armchair, asleep, while Fang was sleeping in his bed. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and put it on Hagrids' table.

"A very useful spell I learnt from Hermione in first year" Harry said, quietly.

Harry looked around the room and then headed back to the door.

"I'll just leave the invisibility cloak here while I check out what's happened" Harry said as he closed the door, leaving it unlocked so he could get back in if Professor Lupin was in trouble.

Soon, as Harry closed the door another howl sounded and Harry turned around and ran into the Forbidden Forest as fast as he could. The dark trees covered most of the sky, but not the full moon that shone down on Harry. Harry squinted around the forest as he took out his wand.

"_Lumos_" Harry said as the tip of his wand lit up with a golden yellow light.

Harry waved his wand in all directions, trying to find the source of the howl. A sound of leaves getting crushed as well as a growl behind Harry was the answer he needed to know where the howler was. Harry whirled around and saw a brown werewolf coming out of the bushes with its teeth bared. Harry took a few steps away from the werewolf as it progressed towards him.

"You're not Professor Lupin" Harry gasped. "And you not even in pain"

Harry looked over the werewolf as it growled once more. Soon, Harry figured it out.

"You tricked me!" Harry cried.

The werewolf growled loud and threatening at Harry as it started running towards him. Harry quickly whirled around, about to run away, when he felt a searing pain in his right leg, while his left leg caught on a root sticking up from the ground and he fell over. Dropping his wand in the process and making the light at the end go out.

Another burst of searing pain went through Harrys' right leg as he screamed so loud it sounded like it could reach the heavens. The pain was agony to Harry as he grabbed at his leg, the werewolf lifted its left paw-like hand to scrape against Harrys' face, but Harry saw it coming and shielded his face with his free arm. The werewolfs' claws scraped against his arm as Harry screamed louder in pain as blood started coming out of the wounds, but very slowly.

His scream reached an open window where a werewolfs' head looked up from a book when his ears heard the scream. He recognised it and at once got out of his chair and ran out of his office. Running through the secret passage that lead to the entrance hall on all fours as fast as he could. The passage opened just around a corner at the top of the marble staircase. The werewolf ran around the corner and down the marble stairs. Sir Nicholas/Nearly Headless Nick; Gryffindor house ghost saw him.

"Hello, Remus, where are you off to tonight?" Nick asked.

Lupin ignored him and ran to the oak doors, leading to the grounds as he saw it was open a little bit. Sir Nicholas stared in awe at Lupins' reaction and floated up the stairs.

Lupin ran across the grounds to where the screaming was coming from. He looked up to see where he was running. He was running towards the Forbidden Forest to where he heard the screaming was coming from. He continued running, until he saw a brown werewolf on its hind legs about to scratch a boy. Lupin took a closer look at the boy that the werewolf was about to scratch and he noticed it was Harry.

His eyes grew wide as at seeing Harry out here, but ignored that and ran faster and jumped over Harry to land on the werewolf. The werewolf pushed Lupin off as Lupin let a growl come out of his mouth. The brown werewolf snarled and then ran off into the darker part of the Forbidden Forest. Lupin stopped baring his fangs and turned to look at Harry. Harrys' eyes were drooping as he had lost a lot of blood from the bite and scratch.

"Pro…Profess…or" Harry stammered as he fell unconscious.

Lupin walked over to Harry on all fours and sniffed his right leg. A whimper escaped his throat as he finished sniffing it. He looked at the unconscious expression on Harrys' face as Lupin moved around to the back of Harrys' head. Lupin grabbed hold of a loose piece of fabric on Harrys' pyjamas in his closed jaws and started dragging Harry to some place safe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First Harry Potter Fic! YAY! Please Review! Because this is my first Harry Potter fic and I want it to at least get some compliments or whatever. Anyways, this is about Harry getting bitten by a werewolf as you've already figured out. I was getting tired at writing just Sonic fics, so I wrote this. ENJOY! R&amp;R! VFMH OUT!<em>**


	2. Hagrids'

_**Note: An answer to Lupinesence's question "Will there be Harry and Lupin werewolf bonding?" **_

_**Well, not werewolf bonding. Only human friendship bonding. Just friendship, nothing else. But, don't think anything different about my fanfic just about this, I've got it all planned out. And it will be very dramtic, mysterious and imagintive. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Hagrids'

Once Lupin was able to drag Harry all the way out of the Forbidden Forest and also scaring some other werewolves away from Harry as he dragged him. They arrived at Hagrids' hut close to midnight as Lupin scratched at the door he was surprised to see it was open. Lupin pushed the door all the way open with his head and then dragged Harry inside. He carefully put Harrys' head on the wooden floor and quietly closed the door.

Lupin walked over to where Hagrid was sleeping and snoring and nudged his right leg with his head. Hagrid didn't even flinch at the sudden touch. Lupin scowled and barked as loud as he could. Hagrid awoke with a startle at the loud bark as Fang started to growl and whimper. Hagrid looked around his house to see where the bark came from. Hagrid looked down and saw Lupin scowling at him

"Professor, what are yeh doin' down 'ere?" Hagrid asked.

Lupins' eyes travelled over to where Harry lay and Hagrid noticed straight away.

"Oh no!" Hagrid cried.

Hagrid jumped out of his armchair and stumbled over to Harry as Lupin quickly jumped out of the way. Fang saw Harry and whimpered, but then turned to Lupin and growled.

"What 'appened to 'im?" Hagrid asked.

Lupin huffed at that question as Hagrid picked up Harry and layed him in his arm chair. Hagrid went over to a cabinet and took out a roll of toilet paper. Hagrid walked back over to Harry and started bandaging his leg and arm. Lupin stared at Hagrid with his dark emerald eyes.

"It's teh only 'hing I have that can bandage his leg up pro'erly" Hagrid told Lupin.

Lupin nodded and turned to Fang; who continued growling at him.

"Fang!" Hagrid shouted at the boarhound. "Be'ave!"

Fang whimpered and licked Harrys' hand to try and make him wake up. Soon, there was a knock at the door as Hagrid finished bandaging both Harrys' arm and leg. Hagrid put the toilet paper on the table beside the invisibility cloak and then opened the door and outside stood Professor McGonagoll and Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagoll. Professor Dumbledore" Hagrid exclaimed, surprised.

"Good evening, Hagrid" Dumbledore said, with concern in his bright blue eyes.

Lupin gulped at the sight of them, but sat down and watched as they walked in. Professor McGonagoll saw Harry and gasped as Professor Dumbledore saw the invisibility cloak and smiled. McGonagoll turned to Lupin when Hagrid spoke.

"I'm sure it ain' Lupins' fault"

Professor McGonagoll looked at Professor Dumbledore as he saw Harry and his smile faded.

"Oh, my" he said, quietly.

"How did yeh know he was here?" Hagrid asked.

"Sir Nicholas saw Remus going through the entrance hall toward the grounds and he told us" McGonagoll told Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded at this and turned to Professor Dumbledore to ask another question, but Dumbledore put his hand up before he could ask it.

"I do not believe Remus did this to Harry" Dumbledore said as Lupin looked back at Harry, worried.

"Neit'er do I" Hagrid agreed.

"What happened to him, Hagrid?" McGonagoll asked.

"I don' know" Hagrid answered. "Professor Lupin brought Harry here."

Lupin lowered his eyes to the floor as if in thought. He then picked his head back up and nudged towards Harrys bitten leg; without touching it, then lifting a paw-like hand and gestured towards himself.

"You did it?" McGonagoll shrieked.

Lupin shook his head at Professor McGonagolls' outburst, but Dumbledore knew what he was trying to tell them straight away.

"Another werewolf attacked Harry and you fended it off and brought Harry here" Dumbledore explained, understanding.

Lupin nodded and continued staring at Harrys' bandaged, bitten leg once more with an expression of worry and regret on his face.

"Albus, what do we do?" McGonagoll asked. "We can't let him not know what happened."

"We will tell him when he wakes up" Dumbledore answered. "In the meantime we will take him up to the Hospital Wing so Madame Pomfrey can tend to his wounds."

A whimper escaped from Professor Lupins' throat, as Dumbledore knew why he had whimpered.

"Remus, we will let you help Harry through all the ways of a werewolf if he will become one on the next full moon" Dumbledore told Lupin.

Lupin nodded for the last and hoped, the final time. Everyone in that room of course knew that since Harry was bitten he would most likely become a werewolf.

"But, Professor Dumbledore, what abou' Harrys' friends?" Hagrid asked, in a shaky and croaky tone of voice.

"Hagrid, I'm sure they will be fine with these facts of tonight, but Harry will have to tell them himself" Dumbledore explained.

"Albus, I'm concerned about one last thing about Mr. Potter" McGonagoll said.

"What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"How will he take it?" she asked him.

"We will have to wait and see, Minerva" Dumbledore said. "But, for now, let's take him up to the Hospital Wing."

Hagrid and Professor McGonagoll nodded as Hagrid picked Harry up and they started to leave Hagrids' hut. Lupin looked back at Fang with an eyebrow raised. Fang continued growling as Lupin left, following the others.

"Fang!" Hagrid roared. "Be'ave!"

Fang went back over to his bed and sat in it as Lupin, Hagrid; carrying Harry, Professors McGonagoll and Dumbledore walked back up to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm not that good at doing Hagrids' speech, so please don't critisize me for it, because I'm not that good at it. Anyways, so this is mostly about whats going to happen to Harry and stuff. Wonder how he will react when he finds out? And what of Hermione and Ron? HMMM! HOPE YA LIKED! PLEASE REVIEW! <em>**

**_Threat: OR ELSE THE NEXT CHAP WONT COME AT ALL! HA HA HA!_**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3

Waking Up

Hagrid carried Harry to the Hospital Wing with Professor McGonagoll and Professor Dumbledore following, closely. Professor Lupin went back to his office for he didn't want to freak out any of the Prefects by following the headmaster, deputy headmistress and gamekeeper. Dumbledore knocked on the door to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey opened it with an annoyed expression on her face, but when she saw Harry in Hagrids' arms, she started gaping at his limp body.

"What's he done this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked, still irritated though shocked at the same time.

She looked at Professor McGonagolls' expression of worry and Hagrids of fear for his friend, while Dumbledore didn't have a twinkle in his bright blue eyes; they were filled with dread. Madame Pomfrey let them in and led them to free bed near the end of the Hospital Wing. Hagrid settled Harry on the bed as Madame Pomfrey examined him.

"What did he do?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "The only injury I see is a scratch and it doesn't look too bad."

"Pull up his right pant legs, Poppy" McGonagoll told Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey pulled up Harrys' right pant legs and saw the toilet paper around it. She started to unwrap the toilet paper and soon saw all the blood that had drenched it.

"He has lost quite a bit of blood, but it's not a lot" she said.

"That's not the worst of our worries, Poppy" McGonagoll said, quietly.

Madame Pomfrey threw the toilet paper onto the bedside table and examined his bite mark more closely.

"He's been bitten by something, but it doesn't look too bad" Madame Pomfrey declared.

"Not Bad!" Hagrid roared. "He's been bit'en by a...!"

"Easy, Hagrid" Dumbledore said. "As long as Harry will alright, that all that matters."

Hagrid calmed himself down and looked at Harry in even more worry. His breathing was normal, he didn't look like he had just been bitten or attacked by a werewolf.

"What has he been bitten by, Albus?" Madame Pomfrey asked, quite curious about her patients' injury.

"A werewolf" Dumbledore answered.

Madame Pomfrey gasped at his answer and stared at Harrys' bite mark.

"Then, there is nothing I can do except bandage his leg and arm and keep him here until he wakes up" Madame Pomfrey explained.

Professor Dumbledore nodded as Madame Pomfrey conjured into her hand a bandage using the spell _"__Ferula__"__._ She used the spell _"__Aguamenti__" _to wash his wounds and then bandaged both his arm and leg. Once she finished bandaging his leg and arm, Madame Pomfrey turned to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagoll with worry in her eyes.

"What do we do now, Albus?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"We will tell him once he wakes up and we will also warn the other staff" Dumbledore explained to his colleagues, "But, we shall not treat him any differently than we already do."

xxxxxxx

Three days passed since a werewolf had bitten Harry, but he still lay unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Harry heard a voice through the darkness he was forced to stare at. Harrys' eyes twitched as he tried to open them to see who was talking.

"Do you think he's finally waking up or just having a nightmare?"

"His eyes looked like they were about to open, so that's a good sign."

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw blurry shapes of Professors: Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagoll, Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid. Harry blinked and tried to find his glasses, so he could see better. Dumbledore picked up Harrys' glasses and gave them to him. Harry gratefully accepted them into his hands and slipped them onto his nose. He looked around and saw he was in the Hospital Wing and was lying on a bed, but he didn't see Ron or Hermione.

"How'd I get here?" Harry asked. "And where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger have been informed of your whereabouts, but we did not allow them to come" McGonagoll answered.

"But, how did I get here?" Harry asked once more.

"Ah' carried yeh up 'ere" Hagrid said.

Harry nodded at Hagrids' answer and stared at the bed covers.

"How long have I been here?" Harry asked.

"Three days" Lupin answered.

Harrys' mouth fell open as he stared at the bed covers, but immediately closed it. Professor Lupin bent down beside Harrys' bed and put his hand on Harrys' shoulder.

"Harry, do you remember anything?" Lupin asked.

"Not that much" Harry answered, rubbing his head.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions, Harry?" Lupin asked as he stood back up.

"Sure, but why?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagoll furrowed her brow into a scowl as he asked this question.

"What were you doing outside so late, Mr. Potter?" McGonagoll asked, seriously.

"Er..." Harry thought about what he was going to say, but nothing came to his mind.

_I __guess __I __have __to __tell __them __the __truth, _Harry thought.

Harry sighed and looked up from staring at the bed covers.

"I heard something and went to check it out" Harry said, feeling guilty about not telling anyone.

Professor Lupin looked at Harry in shock and anger. Anger for not telling him or any other teacher and shock that Harry would sneak out to the Forbidden Forest all along on a full moon.

"What did you hear?" Dumbledore asked.

"A howl" Harry said, plainly.

"A Howl!" Lupin repeated, outraged.

Harry flinched at Professor Lupins' sudden burst of rage and it was his entire fault. There was no one else to blame, except him.

"I thought that the howler was Professor Lupin in trouble, so I went to go help" Harry explained.

Harry braced himself for a bunch of yelling to be thrown at him by Professor McGonagoll and Madame Pomfrey, but no one yelled at him, they just stared at Harry.

"You knew?" McGonagoll asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did" Harry said.

"When did you find out?" McGonagoll was getting even more serious now.

"A month ago" Lupin answered.

Everyone turned to face Professor Lupin as he continued.

"I had forgotten to take my potion on that night and Harry, Ron and Hermione found out" Lupin explained. "Although Hermione had already figured it out."

Professor McGonagoll turned back to Harry, as he wanted to say something.

"I don't think it's bad knowing that you're a werewolf," Harry said. "We won't tell anyone else and we actually all agree that you're our best Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor we've had."

"Thank you, Harry, but you must know what happened to you two nights ago" Lupin told Harry.

"I think I already know" Harry said. "The werewolf that pretended to be you, scratched me."

"No, Harry, It didn't just scratch you" Lupin said, fear and worry both starting to appear in his voice. "It's much worse."

"Then how come I felt a really bad pain in my leg?" Harry asked. "So, I thought.…"

Professor McGonagoll cut in before Harry could finish.

"Well, you thought wrong, Potter!" McGonagoll shouted, her voice quaking with what was in Lupins' voice as well.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked, confused.

"It didn't just scratch you" Lupin said. "It bit you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3! Hooray! Enjoy! This is when they take Harry to the Hospital Wing and Harry finds out. COOL OR WHAT! Tell me what you think of it in the reviews, it would be much appreciated. If you have any questions I will answer them in the next chapters, but not ones that will spoil surprises. I will tell you I can't do them in the chapters' notes. Anyway hope you like it so far. VFMH OUT!<em>**


	4. Practise

Chapter 4

Practise

Harry had thought what had happened to him was bad, but he didn't think it was that bad. He had gotten fifty points taken off of Gryffindor and a months detention with Professor Lupin for going out after curfew. The good thing was he didn't have to have it with Filch or Snape.

On the day after, which appeared to be the day for quidditch practise, Harry was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. The scratch on Harrys arm had healed while the bite on his leg still remained, but will turn into a scar as Madame Pomfrey had explained.

None of Harrys' teachers had told him about any homework he would have to catch up on as they all knew how Harry would be feeling about that. Although Snape gave Harry a potion phial of wolfsbane potion for the next full moon, as well as telling him to read about the potion and know what it does.

Harry was excited to play quidditch again, as he wanted something else to think about other than the thought haunting him that he was now a werewolf. Harry hurried down to the quidditch pitch with his firebolt in his hand and his scarlet and gold robes blowing in the wind as he ran.

As Harry reached the pitch he saw his team flying around on their own brooms. Harry smiled and ran onto the pitch. The Gryffindor beaters; Fred and George, saw Harry and waved to him as they lowered themselves to Harrys' height.

"Harry" George cried.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked.

"Better" Harry answered, mounting his broom and hovering in front of them.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"What made you stay in the Hospital Wing for so long?" George asked.

"It's hard to explain" Harry said.

"Well, you're alright" George said.

"And that's all that matters" Fred said.

They flew up into the air, where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Harry, it's good to see you" Wood said.

Harry's smile widened and looked around at his team. He counted the team members, carefully. One keeper, one seeker, two beaters and three chasers. Harry didn't notice that two figures were running onto the pitch as a bludger flew towards him.

"Harry, look out!" Hermione cried.

Harry whirled around and saw the bludger, he ducked and so did the rest of his team. The bludger flew over the tops of the Gryffindor teams heads. Harry looked down at the pitch and saw Ron and Hermione. He flew down towards the ground and hovered just above it.

"Hey, guys" Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. "Are you alright!"

She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hermione, I'm fine," Harry said.

"Glad to see you, mate" Ron said.

"Yeah, and it's good to be out of the Hospital Wing" Harry said. "I swear if Madame Pomfrey wraps one more bandage around my leg, the blood circulating around it will stop."

Fred, George and Ron laughed at Harrys' joke as Hermione stood next to them with her arms crossed.

"I'm serious, Harry" Hermione said. "What happened to you to get into the Hospital Wing?"

Harry sighed he had expected someone to ask that question. But he didn't want to tell anyone about what happened.

"Hermione's right" Ron said. "You were in the dorms last time I saw you before I went to sleep."

Harry gulped; he hadn't expected that and looked at his friends with frightened eyes.

"Can't we just leave it for now, please?" Harry asked, pleadingly.

Hermione and Ron looked at each, then nodded. Harry turned back to the Gryffindor team with a smile.

"Shouldn't we be practising?" Harry asked. "I want to have some fun!"

Wood smiled and took off for the goalposts as Harry took off after the snitch. The beaters followed the bludgers and the chasers went after the quaffle. Hermione stared after Harry with suspicion on her face.

"Come on, Hermione, let's watch them practise at the stands!" Ron shouted from the doorway to the Gryffindor changing rooms.

Hermione sighed and followed Ron up to the stands as Harry caught the snitch, then let it go again, to catch it again.

XXXXXXX

After practise, Harry was feeling exhausted and happy at the same time. He felt like a quick dinner, then straight to bed after that practise session, but Harry saw Professor McGonagoll standing in front of the oak doors.

_This __can__'__t __be __good, _Harry thought.

Harry walked up to the oak doors as Professor McGonagoll moved aside for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry tried to get to the oak doors, but McGonagoll put her hand in front of him.

"No, Potter" McGonagoll said. "Remus wants to talk to you in private."

"How come?" Harry asked as Hermione and Ron walked up beside Harry and stood there.

"Move along, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger" McGonagoll ordered.

Ron and Hermione passed them and walked into the entrance hall.

"We'll see you at dinner" Ron called.

"Sure" Harry called back.

Harry looked at Professor McGonagoll with tired eyes.

"Professor, I'm quite exhausted, does Professor Lupin mind if I talk to him tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagoll glared at Harry and didn't smile.

"No, he wants to speak to you now" McGonagoll said, sternly. "It's urgent."

Her voice had softened from the serious and harsh tone she was giving Harry after that sentence.

"Is it about.…" Harry trailed off as McGonagoll nodded.

Harry sighed and nodded himself.

"And just as I was enjoying the day" Harry said.

"Sorry, Potter, but you broke a rule" McGonagoll said.

"I know and I've done it heaps of times before anyway, why would it matter?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagoll raised an eyebrow and stared at Harry through her glasses.

"But, since it's urgent" Harry said.

Harry moved towards the oak doors and opened them as he progressed towards the third floor with Professor McGonagoll monitoring his every move.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4! Whoot! This is just a chapter for the quidditch thing, since Harry loves that sport. Soon, the actual storyline will become clearer in the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. R&amp;R! VFMH OUT!<em>**


	5. The Scrolls

Chapter 5

The Scrolls

Professor McGonagoll led Harry to Professor Lupins' office on the third floor. She opened the door and Harry walked in. Once the door closed, Professor Lupin looked up from his desk, which he was sitting at.

"Harry, please, sit down" Lupin said.

Harry walked over to the desk and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. Professor Lupin moved a quill and a bottle of ink off the piece of parchment he was reading.

"Now, Harry, I'm sorry" Lupin said. "I know how you must be feeling."

"Yeah, I know, Professor" Harry said. "It's all my fault."

"No, Harry, don't blame yourself" Lupin said. "I'm sure that you thought what you were doing was right, but you could have been killed if I hadn't arrived in time."

"Or been injured worse than what I already was" Harry muttered.

Professor Lupin gazed at Harry with a sorrowful expression on his face. Harry looked down at the scroll and pointed at it.

"What's this, Professor?" Harry asked.

"This - is the reason why I asked for you" Lupin explained to Harry. "It's an ancient scroll about werewolves."

"So, what exactly do you need me for?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, Harry, there are five of these ancient scrolls in the wizarding world and if we find all of them we can stop what evil is concealed within these scrolls" Lupin explained to Harry.

"So, you want me to help you find them?" Harry asked.

Professor Lupin nodded at Harrys' question. Harry grew a smile along his lips, as he knew what that meant.

"Count me in, Professor" Harry said. "If it's something evil, I want to help stop it."

Professor Lupin smiled at Harry as he said this.

"That's the spirit, Harry" Lupin said.

"Where did you find that one, then?" Harry asked.

"In Hogmeade, while I was still at Hogwarts, during one of the weekends that we went there" Lupin told Harry.

Harry nodded and thought for a little while.

"Where do we start looking and when?" Harry asked, excited.

"During the Easter holidays" Lupin said.

"Okay, I'll tell Ron and Hermione and they can help us" Harry said, getting out of his seat and starting to walk towards the door.

"No, Harry, I'm sorry, but they can't come with us on the holidays" Lupin said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "They wouldn't mind helping."

"I know they wouldn't, but on the day before the holidays it is a full moon" Lupin told Harry, sadly.

"Oh – right" Harry said, slowly.

"It will also be too dangerous for them to join us as well" Lupin told Harry.

"We've been through worse," Harry said, indicating to last year when he had fought a giant basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with only a sword and in first year when he had come face to face with Voldemort and this year when Professor Lupin had nearly attacked Harry, Ron and Hermione as a werewolf.

"Yes, I know" Lupin said. "But I can't afford to let anyone else be infected by a werewolf bite, especially not Ron and Hermione as they are your best friends and you wouldn't want them to get infected."

"Yeah, you're right, Professor" Harry said.

"Although, they don't have to come with us, they can just help us figure out the scrolls" Lupin explained to Harry.

"Okay, but where will we start looking?" Harry asked.

"I will look into that," Lupin said. "In the meantime, Harry, you look after yourself and don't let any of this slip out of your mouth to Ron or Hermione. Otherwise the school and its students will be in great danger."

"I know, Professor, that always comes in my direction" Harry said, smiling slightly.

Harry grabbed the handle of the door and was about to open it.

"Harry!" Lupin called.

Harry turned around and looked at Professor Lupin as he threw the scroll at Harry. Harry caught it with ease and looked at it, then to Professor Lupin in a confused way.

"So, you can study more about the scrolls instead of coming back to me" Lupin explained. "Take good care of it."

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"I will, Professor" Harry said as he stuffed the scroll into his pockets and left Lupins' office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow! Harry is helping Professor Lupin find some ancient scrolls about werewolves! OOOO! What kind of surprises will I have in store for you guys next? I Wonder. Well, now you know what the storyline is about, now. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and story, so far. R&amp;R AND VFMH OUT!<em>**

**_Box Ghost: BEWARE! I MEAN; ENJOY!_**


	6. Dinner Warnings

Chapter 6 

Dinner Warnings

Harry arrived back in the Great Hall for dinner just as the food was appearing on the four tables. Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked to Harry with a questionable look on her face.

"So why did Professor McGonagoll want you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't Professor McGonagoll that wanted me, it was Professor Lupin," Harry told her.

"But why did he want you?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "Have you done something wrong?"

"It was just for a little talk," Harry answered.

"What type of talk?" Hermione asked, raising an eye brow.

Harry sighed and grabbed some chicken, poured some pumpkin juice into his goblet and also grabbed a few vegetables. Harry soon, looked over to the staff table and saw Professor Lupin just about to sit down when Professor Dumbledore stood up. Harry took his goblet and drank some of the pumpkin juice inside it.

"Everyone, please, quiet down!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped talking and turned to look at Dumbledore. "Now, I just want to make a few minor adjustments to the rules," Dumbledore told the students.

Everyone in the hall remained silent and listened intently to their headmaster.

"As you already know, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds." Dumbledore explained, "But, anyone who dares to venture into the forest won't just suffer death. You may suffer something worse … something you may be unable to control."

Ron leaned over Harry's shoulder and whispered, "What do you think he means?"

Harry just shrugged at Ron's question to try and keep up the act that he didn't know.

"The corridor opposite the potions classroom is strictly prohibited to student access," Dumbledore said. All the students looked at each other then looked back at Dumbledore. "Now, that that has been cleared up, please, enjoy your meals!"

Everyone turned back to their plates, full of food and started to eat.

"I wonder why the corridor opposite professor Snape's classroom is prohibited?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But, I do want to see why it's prohibited." Harry took a bite out of his chicken after he finished speaking.

"Oh no, Harry." Hermione frowned at him. "I don't want you to go down there and get hurt!"

"Hermione, you're not his Mother!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at her.

Harry stared at his plate of food once that sentence left Ron's mouth. Ron saw Harry's expression and realised what he had just said.

"Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to…" Ron was cut off by Harry waving his hand. "It's okay, Ron, I know what you were trying to say, but I'm still going."

Hermione stared at Harry as if he had grown a second head and then sprouted fur all over his body. "But, Harry…" Hermione started but was cut off by Harry as well. "No, Hermione, I've made up my mind. I want to know why that corridor is prohibited."

Hermione looked down as though in thought for a second and then sighed and looked back up. "Well, okay, but if you find anything I want you to tell me so I can research it," Hermione told Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione and then whispered into Harry's ear. "She changed sides quick."

Hermione glared at Ron and the red head looked away out of fear. "I heard that."

Ron smiled, nervously as he spoke next, "You only want to research it to find out whether that corridor is hiding a monster down there like the Chamber of Secrets." After that sentence Ron took a bite out of his pumpkin pasty.

Hermione nodded her head at this. "Yes, just in case. Who knows what other dangers lurk in this school that we haven't been notified about?"

Harry looked down into his pumpkin juice in his hands as he heard her say that. _That is true. What else don't we know?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I haven't updated this in YEARS, but I got out of Harry Potter for a while and I decided to re-read this story recently and I thought, 'I can't end it here!' So, I'm gonna continue it. Also it's one of those few that I wrote in a lined paper book up until a certain chapter. Also if there's some errors in here please don't mark them in comments as I can't fix them right now. I had a rage tantrum at my wireless mouse last night for continuously turning off and threw it on the ground. Now the left button only works, the right button (the one that brings up word corrects and synonyms) doesn't which sucks. But at least the main one works. It was only not working because of low battery. UGH! Why do I have such a short temper?<em>**

**_P.S. Bad News: Because I got out of Harry Potter and am mainly a Sonic fan now ... I can't remember the main plot to this in the scrolls, but I'll try to!_**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


End file.
